In multi-zone hydronic heating systems, the two main procedures for connecting up the zones to the boiler (or other water heating device) comprise zone values--which are used with a single circulator--and a plurality of circulators, one for each zone. While the utilization of a plurality of circulators can have a number of advantages, there are some situations where the use of a plurality of circulators is impractical due to complicated piping and electrical interconnections that must be provided.
According to the present invention, a multi-zone hydronic heating installation and system are provided that significantly expand the number of situations in which a plurality of circulators can be utilized (with the resultant benefits that ensue from this manner of installation), while eliminating the complicated nature of the connections. According to the present invention, a multi-zone hydronic heating system utilizing a plurality of circulators is provided that is relatively simple to install, and provides a common area for mounting of the circulators and other components for convenience of maintenance and repair. Not only circulators but other components such as temperature probes, air vents, expansion tanks, and the like, are conveniently mounted in a central area. The invention also reduces installation costs by substituting a single header in a central location for a plurality of additional pipes and Ts that would otherwise be necessary. The invention also provides for extremely effective removal of air from the system without requiring any accessory components.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a hydronic multi-zone heating installation is provided for connection to a water heating device, such as a boiler. The installation includes a header having an inlet adapted to be connected to the water heating device, a plurality of supply pipes operatively connected at a first open end thereof to the header in fluid communication therewith and adapted to be connected at a second end thereof to a heating zone, and a circulator connected to each supply pipe for circulating liquid from the header through the supply pipe. The header is mounted so that it is generlaly horizontal, and means are provided for eliminating air from liquid in the installation. The air elimination means includes a header, the particular connection of the supply pipes to the header, and an air vent operatively connected to a top portion of the header. Since the header has a significantly larger cross-sectional area than the inlet thereto, and than each of the supply pipes, the velocity of the liquid is inherently reduced once it enters the header. This facilitates separation of air from the liquid. The air can pass through the liquid, in the header, to an upper portion of the header, at which upper portion it is vented by the air vent means. The first ends of the supply tubes extend a substantial distance into the header so that they will always be below the level of liquid in the header during operation.
A plurality of return pipes may also be connected to the header, and an outlet from the header connected to the water heating device. An interior wall may be provided in the header to prevent free passage from the inlet to the outlet thereof, or there may be free passage between the inlet and the outlet. A primary circulator may be mounted directly onto the header to circulate liquid from the header outlet to the water heating device, the mounting being provided by a pair of mounting rings held together by bolts.
A plurality of threaded fittings are provided associated with the header. At least one of the threaded fittings receives the air vent, but the other threaded fittings may receive other components such as temperature probes, expansion tanks, etc.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an efficient and effective hydronic multi-zone heating system. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.